


Moon Analogies

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Did you plan to go somewhere with this fact?'</p><p>'Nope. Moon analogies are always sappy, aren't they?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Analogies

'Chinese or pizza?'

'Sorry?'

'Do you want Chinese or pizza for dinner?'

'I was thinking we could cook today? I bought groceries in the shop'

Phil held up a pack of noodles and some cans, eyes wide and hopeful.

'Sure, why not. You hungry yet?'

'Nope'

'Then come over here'

Stomachs can wait when there's cuddles on the couch involved. Phil's face almost splits with the grin he'd barely held back, and he takes some long strides over to the couch, where Dan holds out his arms, in a picture of pure content and invitation. Jumping on the couch, Phil lands smack on Dan's stomach, making him huff as all air escapes his lungs, but Dan still chuckles and slides both hands around Phil and pushes him until they both lie next to each other comfortably, the sides of their bodies flush.  
Phil still feels the wind of the city in him, so he just scoots closer to Dan, who is basically a walking furnace. He always seems to be radiating, not always heat, but usually something warm, like a bath, almost running over, but never running out.  
Dan is busy scrolling down various social media websites, his shoulders moving from time to time when he sees something funny, touching his hair, glancing down where Phil's head lies on his biceps.  
Phil thinks he might take a nap before dinner.  
'Are you at that point now, Phil? Taking naps in the afternoon?'

'It's the evening'

'Well, you have to start early. You're almost 30, right?'

'Pssht. I'm trying to sleep here'

'Fine, Grandpa'

Phil shoves Dan in the ribs, playfully, sleepy, before he closes his eye and tries to relax his face. He can feel Dan's eyes on him, looking down affectionately. Heart eyes Howell, Phil thinks, before drifting off with his mouth curled upwarts and his legs tucked to his chest, one foot resting under Dan.

 

~

 

'Phil'

'Hmm'

'Phil. Wake up, we should maybe eat now'

 

Phil feels his feet being nudged and a poke in the cheek. He opens one eye, only half, and sees a pair of beautiful brown eyes only inches from his face.

'Come on, sleepyhead, you wanted to cook. Your idea, had to wake you up, sorry'

Phil huffs and attempts to turn around, but a firm grip on his hand holds him steady.

'I thought we'd cook together? Guess not, then'

That makes Phil open both his eyes, and lean forward to peck on Dan's lips. Dan smiles, and goes in for more. It's only 8 in the evening, anyway. They have time.

Phil feels the smile on Dan's lips, and leans back again, taking Dan down with him. Dan shifts, and turns his uncomfortable position from kneeling besides the couch to lying on top of Phil, with only his hands supporting him.

It's a lazy game, back and forth, warm and almost soothing, if it wasn't for the rapid beat of Dan's heart that Phil feels in his neck. Phil starts working his hands into Dan's hair. It's too short now, in the back, to really hold on to it, but Phil doesn't mind. He winds his fingers through short strands, and gently brings Dan's mouth even closer.

He knows this could go one of two ways. Either, Dan is going to be very turned on by Phil's hands in his hair, playing with the strands and smoothing over his head, or his heart rate is going to go down until Dan will collapse on Phil like a cat and start purring and not let go for the rest of the night until Phil pushes him and makes him move before his feet die of a lack of blood circulation.

Both wouldn't be in favour of the cooking.

Phil tries to move his head back, and speak.

'So, I was thinking, pasta-' and stops abruptly when Dan shoots him an incredulous look.

'Hard choice. Making out, or food?'. Phil grins.

'Making out, all the way. We're getting fit, consider this exercise.'

'But a healthy meal is only good for your health!' Phil says, raising his index finger, before Dan's hand closes around it and Phil finds himself silenced by Dan's lips on his, moving somewhat impatiently.

'We can make out in the kitchen, too?', Phil slurs in between kisses.

'Unhygienic'  
'Please?'

'Ugh, fine'

And with that, Dan's up and already on his way into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge with his eyebrows wriggling.

'Cooking was not supposed to be a euphemism, you know'

 

~

 

With that, they manage to keep the kitchen mostly clean and a zone of non-sexual-or-sensual-activities, excluding the occasional peck or slap on the ass. Phil hypnotises the noodles, Dan does something he calls 'his great-grandma's secret pasta sauce recipe', something that is quite similar to a sauce bolognese, give or take a few onions and some spices.

At one point, they decide to put some music on. They can't help themselves, really, they have to sway a little bit, hips rolling suggestively when Dan knows Phil is looking, which is always, and when the pasta is done and the sauce is ruining the whole kitchen and Phil gets it all over himself, Dan cleans up. They almost let the pasta go cold, but one of them manages to form a coherent thought for a second and they decide to eat.

Phil contemplates the different options, dining table? Or couch again? The couch holds so many lovely memories from earlier, so he decides on the couch. Dan just smirks and sits down next to him, both of them eating in silence.

'Did you know that a full moon is nine times brighter than a half moon?'

'I did not, but that doesn't even make sense. It's not brighter, it just seems brighter because the surface the light hits is bigger'

'Hm'

'Did you plan to go somewhere with this fact?'

'Nope. Moon analogies are always sappy, aren't they?'

'Please. I love you to the moon and back?'

'Exactly'.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please comment & let me know what you think !! i'd appreciate it <3


End file.
